scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 6.1 Birth of the Rebellion
(the birth of the rebellion the untold story of the newly formed rebellion created from a few resistances around the globe formed by a single surviving... lets let the story tell who formed the rebellion) "The war has taken a great toll on us we have been slaughered by Stalker that monster who killed his own brother or at least he thinks he did but now the scribblenaut army and the scribblenauts has been eradicated very few infantry and ships are still active and have gone into hiding but i must form a new army at least a rebellion strong enough i hope this plan works if not we are all doomed." Said a voice "forming a rebellion against the empire is dangerous" said a senator "we just need to show people the empire is vulnerable" said a general for the scribblenaut army "your the first to really fight the empire were not prepared to go to war yet we need weapons and ships and people with the courage to use them i don't know how many others will stand with us" said the senator "i have a good target the flag of the empire if the flag is lost some people will start to lost faith and if we go for more intense targets people lose more hope for the empire." Said the Scribblenaut "i have a friend who is in the empire he knows alot of targets that will allow us to recruit others and he knows about a few weapons factories posistions they are all heavily guarded i will use my wealth to fund for the rebellion first off i will deal with the uniforms for soldiers while you convince others to join our cause" said the senator "that reminds me there was a weapons factory that produces only guns the small one handed ones that are cheap and easy to find if you can defeat the enemies that are guarding the factory we can convince some to join us we launched an attack but stalker was there and tore our forces apart and we were forced to retreat" said the scribblenaut general "then thats where im going" said the scribblenaut "ok these are the blueprints for the factory and six targets take them and get some people to join us" said the senator "ok see you both later" said the scribblenaut (as the scribblenaut headed towards the weapons factory the scribblenaut was in what should have been the final battle he lost an arm he like star was fighter at the time when star was killed the scribblenaut lost his arm when he was knocking into the canyon the same one that star fell into he retreated from the battle zone and got a mechanical arm and fled) (one hour later) "it gets boring around here just doing nothing what will it take for" said an enemy before dissapearing "finally you hello anyone guys commander you there hel" said the enemy before dying "factory secured guns are in rebellion production turrets have been reprogramed to shoot at enemies" said the scribblenaut "good boy now for the flag i already have it the mercenary resistance in york was able to help me win now to deal with them" said the general "several rich people and wealthy senators have joined us and we have formed the rebellion leadership and many people have joined us the rebellion is forming up now for the ship yards in" said the senator "portsmouth in virginia that place is heavily guarded" said one of the rich men who owns a construction company "already done used the turrets against them and took out comms this is my personal best" said the scribblenaut "now to destroy the command center that sends chaos into the entire empire with that center destoryed stalker will be delayed in arriving to alaska he has to go through me" said the scribblenaut "many resistances in asia are attacking the command center the defences are winning take the turret defences out now" said the senator who was promoted to leader of the rebellion "now to huh" said the scribblenaut "but first" said Stalker after sending a message to maxwell who was in the prison city "Stalker" said the scribblenaut "Star i should have figured you survived the fall your body was never found and i guessed you lived but not this time" said Stalker "to bad you cut my arm off when you hit me with your Laser sword and i fell into the canyon but some sort of goo broke my fall and i fled to the nearest city and got this robot arm and hoped that a new hope would arrive" said Star "enough talk lets finish this" said Stalker. Then the two brothers engaged "why why would you betray the scribblenauts why Stalker why" said Star "it was never jealousy or because you were better known then me" said Stalker while lifting a generator with his telekenetic powers and threw it at star "where are you" said Stalker "uh" went star after being impaled "this time your dead" said Stalker "good thing i came prepared" said Star pressing a button on a remote. Then the entire command center exploded finally killing star but stalker survived and due to him being a fast healer he headed for alaska to the prison city. (In Washington D.C. the white house) "are you ready to finish what star started" said the rebel leader "we need a symbol to rally behind a symbol of hope" said the president pulling out an ancient symbol. (Stars rebellion has been born his last gift to the earth was a rebellion that will be victorious in the end.) Category:Blog posts